


Unexpected Surprises

by asario



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asario/pseuds/asario
Summary: Squalo is used to surprises when he's at the Varia mansion.  He just never expected one to change his entire life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lumelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/gifts).



> So, this idea came from a discussion between Lumelle and me. It started out as a cracky idea from a 4 koma that she drew and it just grew from there. This is for you, Lumelle, with all of my love~

Squalo had already had a bad day. Between Boss being more of a dick than usual, tossing three glasses at his head in quick succession for not showing up for his summons a minute after he sent it, to Bel deciding to try out a new knife trick on the recently loaned out Fran, to Mammon taking great exception to that and attempting to strangle Bel with his tentacles, and Levi crying about Xanxus not loving him anymore, it was really getting on Squalo’s last nerve. Granted, all of this was normal, but after having dealt with that shit for the last week without a break and not even a call from Kyouya and Dino since both were busy, he was done. He was about ready to fuck off and go home to the Cavallone mansion.

“Squalo~,” a familiar voice sang out from the hallway, causing him to groan. Of fucking course. The only one who hadn’t caused him any issues today just had to show up. Normally, Lussuria was the only one who didn’t cause him any major issues.

“Voooi, what the fuck do you want?” Squalo called out. He might as well get this over with. He tried not to be too suspicious when Lussuria peeked his head in, keeping the rest of his body outside of the room.

“Hello there, Squalo~. How are you doing on this lovely day~?” Squalo’s eyes narrowed at that. Not that it wasn’t a normal greeting for Lussuria, but there was something off with the way he had said it.

“Again, what the fuck do you want, Luss? I don’t have time for this bullshit today.” Squalo still had a pile of paperwork to get through before the end of the day. After all of this, he was planning on disappearing for a few days. He was going to see if he could drag Dino and Kyouya along as well, if he could.

“Have you heard of Vongola’s Magical Stork~?” Squalo looked up when Lussuria said that, brow furrowing in confusion.

“What the fuck is that? Is it some new kind of box animal we don’t know about?”

“Oh! There’s this whole myth that the Vongola have a stork that brings babies to couples who can’t have them. They’re legitimate blood heirs and no one can question them.” When Lussuria didn’t continue, just grinned like the cat that got the cream, Squalo rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe he was actually playing this game right now.

“Alright, I’ll bite. Why does this even matter to me?”

“Well, Squalo~, we just received a little gift on the doorstep that was addressed to you~.” Lussuria’s grin widened as he pushed open the door. “Congratulations, Papa Squalo~!” 

For a moment, all Squalo could do was gape. In Lussuria’s arms was a tiny baby, all bundled up in a pink blanket. The baby looked to be sleeping, a thumb in its mouth and silvery tufts of hair peeking out from the blanket. 

After that moment though, the only thing Squalo could get out was, “Oh _fuck me._ ”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Generally, when Kyouya told his lovers that he was unavailable and not to call him for a period of time, they listened to him. While both Squalo and Dino were persistent at the best of times and obnoxiously clingy in others (though Squalo would deny that), they both respected his need for space. It was rarer now than it had been for him to disappear for weeks on end, but there were still times that he needed to breathe away from the pair that he had become attached to. Yes, he may receive a text or two from them, perhaps a picture of Squalo asleep and their various pets piled on top of him from Dino (which he would never, ever admit he found cute out loud), but that was about all.

Which is why, when his phone rang with Squalo’s ringtone for the third time in the past fifteen minutes after he had ignored it, he decided to pick it up. And if it wasn’t an emergency, then he was going to bite the stupid shark to death. 

He thought of saying nothing, just for a moment, but when Squalo muttered Come on, Kyouya sounding panicked and just a tad bit hysterical, he decided to have some mercy. He couldn’t think of a time he had ever heard Squalo sound like that before.

“What do you want, stupid shark?” 

“Oh. Oh thank fuck, Kyouya. I don’t give a shit what you’re doing or where you are, you need to come home _right now_ ,” Squalo replied. The panic most definitely was there, but his voice was quiet, far quieter than Kyouya would ever expect of Squalo. Well, in this state, at least. Still, without an explanation, he wouldn’t be doing anything.

“Explain why and I may consider your request.”

“I’ve had a shitty ass day and Lussuria came by my office and started talking about stupid shit and…Kyouya, he had a _baby_. That was addressed to _me_. I am currently holding a fucking baby that was delivered by the Vongola Magical Stork, which I did not even _know_ was a thing, and they addressed the baby to me and _I don’t know what to do._ ” 

Kyouya had to give Squalo credit for keeping his voice quiet enough to not wake the supposed baby he was holding. He also wasn’t entirely sure that Squalo wasn’t hallucinating either. Sometimes, he wasn’t always sure what was going on at the Varia’s mansion and Squalo had been hit quite a number of times in the head by Xanxus. It was entirely possible he had a concussion of some kind. Or that some kind of hallucinogenic had been released in the mansion.

“Perhaps you need to calm down and explain this. I did not understand half of the things that you just said, and you are speaking my primary language.”

“There is a Vongola Magical Stork! It left me a baby! What the fuck else do you want me to say?!” Luckily, it was only a hiss and not an actual yell, which was an improvement. Before he could say a word though, there was a rustling, Squalo hissing out _Voooi_ , followed by silence for a moment.

“Hi there, Hibari-kun~,” Lussuria sang. Normally, he wouldn't indulge Lussuria's whims, but with Squalo near hysteria, he was the sanest person to speak to. He barely resisted the urge to sigh.

“Will you be able to explain what the stupid shark is talking about?”

“Why, of _course_ ~. About an hour ago, one of my subordinates came to me, claiming that there was something on the stoop making an awful racket. Now, normally this doesn’t concern me, but Boss has been in such a foul mood, it was better to check that everything was alright. Imagine my surprise when I got there and there was this absolutely adorable little baby girl, all bundled up in a basket on the front steps and wailing up a storm. I decided, as the den mother, to make sure that she was alright, so I picked her up. That’s when I found the little note with Squalo’s name and everything! Since it was addressed to him, I thought that it be best that he see the baby. Of course, I read the note which detailed that the baby was to fulfill his family’s wish for a baby and it was signed the Vongola Magical Stork. And then I brought the baby here and Squalo has been a frightful mess since then.”

This time, Kyouya couldn’t hold back the sigh. If Lussuria was seeing this as well, then there must be a hallucinogenic in the air. Really, when he got back, he was going to have a very stern talk with Squalo about basic precautions in the Varia mansion.

“I very much doubt that there is such a thing as a Vongola Magical Stork.” Even saying the name sounded utterly ridiculous.

“Mou, you don’t believe us. Well, I suppose I should send some visual proof~.” 

Kyouya waited while the line went silent, quickly growing impatient with this entire exercise. Then there was a vibration on his phone, indicating that there was a new text. Curious, and hoping to get proof of how ridiculous all of this was, he pulled the phone from his ear and pulled up the text. His only sign of surprise was the way his eyes widened.

In the picture, there was Squalo, looking rather frazzled. And the reason why was currently in his arms. She was a tiny thing, nestled up in a cozy pink blanket. The baby had rosy, chubby cheeks and small bits of silver hair that matched her clear steel colored eyes very well. Squalo appeared to be rocking the baby in the picture and the look on his face…while definitely frazzled, there was the softest look he had ever seen Squalo direct at anyone, and that included Dino and himself. There was a warmth in his chest that wasn’t there a moment ago and, until he settled this, he wasn’t prepared to exam it. After a moment of staring, he brought the phone back up to his ear.

“Lussuria, put Squalo back on the phone,” Kyouya said, glad that nothing showed in his voice.

“Of course, Hibari-kun~,” Lussuria replied. There was silence again and more rustling.

“Do you fucking believe me now?” Squalo growled out.

“I do. I apologize that I found it difficult to believe. But, since we do know that it is true, there are a few things that need to be done.”

“What? What do I need to do?” Squalo sounded eager, almost, to hear the next step.

“First, you will leave the Varia mansion with the baby. While I trust Lussuria not to harm the baby, nor do I think Mammon or Fran will, the rest of the Varia leave much to be desired. I will not have my daughter played or toyed with by the Varia while she is too young to defend herself.”

Squalo made an agreeing sound. “Alright, yeah, not going to argue that. What next?”

“You’ll go to the Cavallone mansion and stay there with the baby until I get back.”

“Fine, I’ll do that. But I’m bringing Lussuria with me. We’ll need to stop and get shit for the baby, and I’ve got no idea what a baby needs. Luss seems to know.”

“That’s fine.” Kyouya was already moving, heading back to his car. “I will call Dino to explain what’s happening then, so you can focus on the baby.”

“Good, because I have no idea how I’m explaining this to him.” Kyouya climbed into his car, smirking just a bit. Even though this situation was quickly getting out of hand, he could have a little fun telling Dino the news. “Just…fuck. Hurry back, alright? I’ve got no idea what I’m doing.”

“From the picture I saw, you seem to be doing quite well.” Kyouya started the car. “Oh, and Squalo?”

“Hm? Yeah, Kyouya?”

“That baby is ours. Don’t forget that.” Before Squalo could answer in any way, Kyouya hung up the phone. He did so like to get the last word in and, besides, he needed to get home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dino was really glad that Kyouya had called him to warn him about what had been going on. Still, it hadn’t quite prepared him for the sight of Squalo carrying a tiny baby. He never thought he would say that Squalo of all people looked natural holding that bundle of joy, but he seemed to be doing fine, even with the slightly panicked look on his face. It was sweet to see him rocking in place as he fed the baby with the bottle that Lussuria had handed him.

Luckily, he had a few moments with Squalo on his own. After Lussuria had handed Squalo the bottle, he had declared that anything Dino had for rooms would not be sufficient for such an adorable baby and walked off. Dino was pretty sure he took about ten of his men with him, but he wasn’t going to argue at the moment. He had other concerns right now.

“Are you just going to sit there and stare or are you going to fucking say something?” Squalo snapped, keeping his voice quiet. That was probably the most shocking thing of all.

“Well, Kyouya did tell me what was relayed to him, so I don’t need to know what happened. What I do want to know is why you’re being so quiet,” Dino teased, standing up to walk over to Squalo. 

“Her cries wake the dead,” was the response that Dino got, and he couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up. “Voooi, I’m serious! I swear she's louder than me."

"I very much doubt that Squalo." With great care, he moved a bit of the blanket to the side, grinning at the sight that greeted him. "Oh, isn't she an angel?" Squalo just rolled his eyes at the cooing, but it didn't make his statement any less true. The little girl's eyes, the same color as Kyouya's, were half-closed as she sucked on the bottle. She seemed to be nearly finished.

"Every time I've even _tried_ to put her down, she's been screaming bloody murder. She is no angel.” Dino grinned at Squalo and his lover gave him a flat look. “What?”

“Well, it just reminds me of someone I happen to love very much.” Dino’s grin didn’t even dim at the low growl that Squalo gave. They had been together too long for him to be scared of that. Or he was just crazy. Considering whom his lovers were, that was entirely possible as well.

“Yeah, whatever. She’s just fucking _loud._ ”

“She’s been quiet the whole time she’s been here. I guess I’ll just have to take your word for it.” Oh, and Dino knew from that look that if Squalo wasn’t holding a baby right now, he would be screaming at him. At this point, his face was starting to hurt from his grin. “So, you said you got a note with her. Were you able to read it?”

“When the fuck did I have time? Seriously, when did I have time? Luss came to me with the baby, I yelled, the baby screamed, and I’ve been holding her and running around this whole time.”

“Well, do you have the note with you?” 

“Yeah, it’s in my jacket pocket.” 

Since Squalo was wearing his jacket still, that meant getting up close and personal to get it. Not that Dino minded at all. 

While he was as close as he could be with a baby between them and reaching into the pocket to pull out the note, he ducked in to kiss Squalo. After a moment, the tense swordsman relaxed a bit under his attention, which was the main reason why Dino had done it. That and he had been wanting to ever since Squalo had walked in with that sweet baby in his arms. It was easy to get lost in the kiss for a moment, swallowing the sigh that Squalo gave when he opened his mouth. Pulling back was difficult, but he did it anyway. He wanted to read this note.

“I’m just going to read this.” He gave Squalo one final peck before turning his attention to the note.

“So what does it say?” Squalo asked before he had even gotten past the greeting. He supposed that he should read it out loud. 

“Dear Squalo Superbi. It is our honor to present this child to yourself and your partners, Don Dino Cavallone and Vongola Cloud Guardian, Kyouya Hibari. It is our hope to keep the proud traditions of both the Vongola and the Cavallone alive with the gift of this child. Sincerely, Vongola Stork Delivery Service.” Dino was quiet for a moment. “Well, then. I suppose that does make the baby ours. Though I’ve never heard of the Stork Delivery Service.”

“I’ve never heard of them either.” Squalo took the empty bottle from the baby. “So, what do we do now?”

“Now…” Dino grinned at Squalo. “Now, you can give her to me so I can burp her.” Squalo gave him a long look, actually drawing the baby closer to his chest. It was too cute to really be upset by it.

“You’re not going to drop her?”

“I won’t, I promise. Romario is right outside. And I’ve done this before with some of my men’s kids. It’ll be fine.” Squalo watched him for a moment before he finally gave up the baby, carefully setting her in Dino’s arms. He looked ready to snatch her back at any moment, even as Dino propped her up against his shoulder to pat her back. “When Kyouya gets back, we’ll really talk about what we’re going to do. This is something that we need to talk about before making any rash decisions.” No matter how much he already wanted to keep the little baby.

It wouldn’t be long until Kyouya came home. Until then, he was going to enjoy these brief moments he had as a father.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Even in the middle of the night, the Cavallone compound was buzzing with activity. While not as busy as it was during the day, there was always someone around, someone working on something. Which is why, when Kyouya walked into the mansion in the middle of the night a day after Squalo’s call, it was easy enough to find someone to tell him where the baby was. 

He wasn’t entirely surprised when they told him that the baby was in the room attached to their bedroom. It was a private sitting room, where the three of them would relax after a long day. The spot was perfect for the baby. Kyouya was curious as to who thought of that one, since Squalo was in no condition when he had spoken with him last and Dino more than likely had been too excited. He would have to ask later.

He heard the baby before he saw her, her cries loud even through the closed door to their rooms. Despite the noise, he couldn’t help the way his lips twitched, trying to smile. Well, it seemed that Squalo wasn’t exaggerating about how loud she was. That alone was enough to prove that she was Squalo’s child in some way. 

After a moment of listening to the cries, he opened the door and strode into the front room and through their bedroom. The bed was a mess of covers, as if someone had just tossed them off without a thought. Which, if the sound from the adjoining room was any indication, that was exactly what had happened. Kyouya was almost sorry that he had missed the scramble from the bed, with Squalo’s bed head and Dino falling out of bed, but he supposed it wouldn’t be the last time it happened.

Only a few short strides brought him to the open door of the adjoining room, where a dim light was shining. Dino was passed out in a chair, head tossed back and snoring rather loudly. Even with the dim light and the additional sleep that he seemed to be getting at the moment, there were circles under his eyes. That was unusual for the bright mafia don, even with regular nights of lack of sleep. The fact that he was sleeping through the racket that the baby was making was enough to show just how tired he was, though that could also have been from living with Squalo for as long as they had.

Squalo himself was pacing about the room, looking desperate at this point. He was rocking the baby as he moved, a lock of his hair tangled in the baby’s fingers and the rest a mess. That was more telling than anything else. Squalo was a man as vain as he was loud and for him to allow his hair to be such a mess spoke of how little concern he had for his own well-being at the moment. The fact that he hadn’t noticed Kyouya because he was so focused on the baby was also very telling. It caused something in Kyouya’s chest to tighten up, just a little, not that he was about to admit that out loud.

“Stupid shark,” Kyouya called out softly. Squalo looked up at him, eyes tired and mouth turned down. It wasn’t unusual to see him that way, after a long day at the Varia mansion, but normally that was also accompanied by loud complaints. Right now, he looked tired and worn.

“Thank fuck you’re back,” Squalo murmured, not once stopping his movements. 

“You seem to be out of sorts.” Which was an understatement for how Squalo looked and, from the snort that he gave, he seemed to agree with that.

“Well, she hasn’t quieted down in over an hour. We’ve fed her, changed her, bathed her, Dino sang to her, and I’ve been walking around with her for the past half hour. I’ve got no idea what we’re doing wrong.” There was a catch in Squalo’s voice that Kyouya never expected to hear. That alone was enough to make him move forward, halting Squalo’s movements. Somehow, the baby’s cries got louder. “Shit, shit, I don’t know what else I’m supposed to do.”

“Shh…” was all Kyouya said, both to Squalo and to the baby. While she didn’t seem to hear him, Squalo certainly did, quieting down almost immediately. With a sigh, he leaned forward, resting his forehead against Kyouya’s eyes closed. “May I try?”

“Yeah. Yeah, you can.” Squalo held onto her a moment longer though, as if he didn’t want to give her up. Then he was carefully setting her into Kyouya’s arms. The child weighed almost nothing, it seemed, looking tiny in his arms as he settled her in. Squalo didn’t step back though, his hair still tangled in her small fist. It didn’t seem like he was in any rush to extract it either. “Nothing we’ve done has worked so far.”

Kyouya was quiet, just rocking the baby. After a moment, he shifted the baby onto his shoulder, resting his cheek against her head and began to hum quietly. At first, it didn’t seem like there was going to be any reprieve from the crying, but then, the baby began to quiet, bit by bit. Finally, she was down to a few quiet, hiccuping cries. Whether it was the sound of his humming or that she was tired finally quieted her cries, he wasn’t sure, but he was sure that Squalo wasn’t going to complain.

“How did you _do_ that?” the swordsman asked in awe. He had pulled back a little to stare at the pair of them, though his hair was still caught up in the infant’s fingers.

“It’s said that humming against a child’s head will soothe them. Since the other methods that you mentioned didn’t work, I thought it best to try that one,” he murmured, attempting to keep his voice soothing. It seemed to work as the baby settled in more.

It looked like Squalo was about to say more, but then there was a snort from the chair, the snoring cutting off. A quick glance over showed that Dino was awake, blinking sleepily.

“Wha…Is the baby okay?” Dino asked, an edge of panic in his voice. But then he saw Kyouya and smiled at him. “Ah, that’s why. I suppose that makes sense.” He stretched before standing up to walk over to the three of them. Already, Kyouya could see a goofy smile forming. He reached out to carefully extract Squalo’s hair from the baby, who seemed to be going to sleep. “Now that you’re home, we can talk.”

“Or, we can talk in the morning after we have gotten some sleep. I doubt either of you will pay attention and I have no interest in repeating myself,” Kyouya pointed out.

“But…” Dino started to protest but then shook his head with a sigh. “You’re right. A few more hours won’t matter much.” He snickered. “Besides, it looks like Squalo is about to fall asleep on his feet.”

“Voooi, I’m not fucking going to.” Despite his protests though, Squalo’s eyes were already drooping and he did wobble a little on his feet. As loathe as he was to do it, Kyouya went to put the now sleeping baby in the crib that was set up for her. He could hear Dino and Squalo heading back for the bedroom as he lifted a soft blanket up over her. For a moment, he stared at her, just to make sure she was truly sleeping before switching off the light. 

When he went back into the bedroom, he could see Dino and Squalo already curled up under the covers, Dino pressed up against Squalo’s back. It was an unusual position for them, since generally when Kyouya wasn’t in the middle, Dino was. The only time Squalo did prefer the middle position when they were all in the same bed was the rare occasion when he needed the extra comfort after a particularly long or difficult job. 

Still, they weren’t asleep, watching him as he prepared for bed himself. Normally, there would be some kind of talking or teasing, but it seemed that the pair of them were too tired for even that. Even when he slid into bed to press up against Squalo’s front, the only movement made was Squalo pulling him closer and tangling their legs together.

“Go to sleep,” he murmured, running his fingers through Squalo’s hair. Kyouya didn’t protest when Dino leaned over for a soft kiss, nor when Squalo shifted to tuck his head under Kyouya’s chin. It wasn’t long before the other two drifted off with murmured good nights. 

Kyouya stayed awake though. The least he could do, since he hadn’t been here for the first day, was make sure his pack got the rest that they needed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The morning had been a whirlwind of activity, between feeding the baby and bathing the baby and just spending time with baby. Kyouya had been in the middle of it all, taking the baby at every moment he could. Squalo might have objected, since he had become oddly attached to the little brat, but Kyouya seemed so happy when he was near her that he couldn’t say anything. It really was so cute, not that he would ever admit that out loud.

It was quiet now though, with the baby napping in the little nursery they had created. Well, that Lussuria had created and did a damn good job doing. Since none of them had really had time to talk with everything going on, they were doing it now in the front room of their rooms with Squalo, at the very least, listening to make sure the baby was okay. Not that he doubted that the other two were as well. It was obvious, just from this morning, how protective they already were over the infant.

At the moment, both Dino’s and Squalo’s attention was on Kyouya. He seemed to be weighing his words, which was not unusual these days. Kyouya had matured quite a lot in the years that Squalo had known him. Instead of the hot-headed brat that would fight first and ask questions later, most times he would pause and come up with a plan. Not that he would turn down a good fight, of course. The point was, at the moment, Kyouya seemed to be the calmest of the three in the room.

“After I spoke with Squalo, I was able to get in touch with the baby to get more information,” he started.

Squalo couldn’t help but interrupt, “Reborn, right? Not one of the other Arcobaleno?” He figured that clarification was needed. Though, from the long suffering look that Kyouya gave him, he didn’t think Squalo’s question was warranted.

“Yes, Reborn, as he seems to have the most information when it comes to the Vongola and their odd practices. Now, may I continue?” Squalo waved a hand, indicating that he should, and had to bite back a smirk at the glare Kyouya gave him. He could tease him later, after they had talked. “Apparently, the Vongola Stork Delivery Service is a true service. And it is not the Vongola Magical Stork, as Lussuria was stating it was.”

“Alright, so…what is this Stork Delivery Service? And why did they send a child to us?” Dino asked, moving to sit next to Kyouya on the couch. Squalo debated going over there as well, but he would rather not crowd Kyouya while he was attempting to explain this.

“It is a service for those of high rank in the Vongola family who would not, under normal circumstances, be able to have children. Since the children are actual blood relations, they would be able to continue the line.”

“So, what? Because we’re with a don, this stork service decided that we needed to continue the line?” Squalo asked.

“Not only that, no. Both of our lines are considered important as well. Mine for my connection with the first Vongola Cloud Guardian and the Arcobaleno, Fong, and yours because of your position with the Varia. This way, all of the lines will continue in some form,” Kyouya explained. He seemed to be taking all of this in stride.

“So, the child is ours, is what you’re saying. Right, Kyouya?” Dino confirmed. Even though it seemed obvious to Squalo that was exactly what Kyouya was saying, he wasn’t minding the additional confirmation.

“Yes, that is what I’m saying.”

“I guess that means we need to talk about the practical things now. Like if we are keeping her in the first place,” Dino stated. He was trying to keep a neutral look on his face, but Squalo could tell that had been a hard thing to say. Considering how he had doted on the little girl, Squalo wasn’t surprised. He knew Dino would be perfectly happy keeping the kid. It was directed more to Kyouya and himself.

Kyouya gave a snort. “I would think that my answer would be obvious. I wish to keep her.” 

And now everything was on Squalo. When the two turned to look at him, he tried not to fidget, uncomfortable under the scrutiny. To be honest, he had never thought of being a father before, had never even thought about having a family. He figured that the subject would come up in the future, since Dino would need an heir of some kind, but he hadn’t expected the conversation yet. Still, now that the infant was here, Squalo didn’t want to part with her either. Yeah, he was terrified, not that he would ever admit it, but he already knew just how he felt.

“I’m not giving her up. And if anyone does, they can do it over my dead body,” Squalo told the two fiercely. He noted the looks of surprise, more from Dino than from Kyouya, but he didn’t feel like asking about that right now. What mattered was the grin that Dino was giving him and the soft look that Squalo knew Kyouya would never admit to.

“So, since we’re keeping her, we need a name for her.” Squalo really shouldn’t have been surprised when Dino brought up the next practical matter, but he honestly hadn’t thought about it so he thought that no one else had either.

“Yuki.” Squalo and Dino both looked to Kyouya when he spoke. “Her name is Yuki.”

“Yuki.” Dino said it slowly, as if testing the name on his tongue. Then, his grin got wider, even though Squalo thought that it was impossible. “I like it. It will certainly match her hair and her eyes.”

“I guess I don’t get a choice in this,” Squalo pointed out. “Yeah, I guess that Yuki works.”

It seemed as if Kyouya was going to say something further, but there came a familiar sounding wail from the direction of the little nursery that was set up. As they rushed to see to the newest member of their little family, Squalo couldn’t help but grin. Maybe he hadn’t expected this at all, but he couldn’t deny that he was glad that it happened.


End file.
